


Release

by I_llbedammned



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Apocalypse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: Right after the Apocalypse was suppose to happen, Aziraphale and Crowley grab at something they have wanted for millenia





	Release

The last place in the world that Crowley expected to find himself today, on one gloriously sunny Friday in May, was getting his cock sucked by an angel –especially not considering the fact that he was pretty sure that the forces of Hell would be coming to kill them both for preventing the Apocalypse. Yet there he was, legs splayed wide for the world to see as he eagerly drank in the scene around him- the vanilla and cotton smell of Aziraphale’s suit, the way the sunlight danced off of the angel’s hair, the strain of his leather jacket against his shoulders and the ungodly feel of Aziraphale’s tongue moving against his shaft that made him groan deeply with every thrust.

He had expected the day, mere hours, after the time the world was supposed to be no more and they were both supposed to have been taking arms up against one another to be eventful yet even so he had no expected to be so consummated. It had started simply enough, with the sun rising as it always did over the black and sharp apartment inhabited by one Anthony J Crowley. If it hadn’t been for the soft curl of Aziraphale beside him the demon would have assumed that the whole end of the world thing was no more than a nightmare he had. 

Dreamily he had moved his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, loving the soft feeling as it threaded through his grasp, grinning gently at having finally gotten a chance to lay beside him after all these years. After having defied the will of the angels and the demons all the pretending that they didn’t want to be near each other seemed rather silly. Besides, with the bookshop presumed to have been burned down it wasn’t like Aziraphale had a hideout ready to go. So Crowley had offered to let him share the bed he had but never really used and together they had lain, fully clothed, til they drifted off into a state as close to sleep as their kind ever got.

“Do you know what’s odd about all this end of the world business?” Aziraphale asked softly, startling Crowley out of his reverie.

“You mean other than the fact that it was prevented by mere human incompetence? Or the fact that the hound of hell ended up being a lapdog? Or-“ Crowley drawled on, recalling the series of unusual events that had unfolded.

“Yes, I quite get your point,” Aziraphale chided, with a snippy retort barely restrained, “I was more talking about what was flashing through my mind, regrets and such, as opposed to the physical nature of what we just survived.”

“Ah,” Crowley growled, “Let me guess, you just wanted one last bite of cake?”

“No,” Aziraphale picked up his head, resting his chin on Crowley’s chest as he rolled over to watch his friend’s face, “I wanted to bed you. Like the humans do.”

The demon was used to hearing all sorts of filthy language, but to hear such a blatant statement come out of the restrained angel’s mouth made him blanche, his mouth hanging agape as he struggled to process if the other was serious or not. Aziraphale laughed upon seeing his face, “Did I just make a demon blush?” He crooned.

“No,” coughed Crowley, trying to cover up the blatant rush that flowed through his veins at the thought of taking the angel right then and there. “I just didn’t think angel’s had those kind of foul thoughts. Rutting like animals seems more like the kind of thing a fallen angel would be on par for.”

Aziraphale shrugged, “Nothing foul about an act of selfless love.” A wild grin broke over his face, “Besides, it’s all rather ridiculous isn’t it? I mean, both of our bosses would have our heads.”  
Crowley laughed, but not nearly as heartily as was expected. No, instead he was wrapped up in the thrill of what if. What if, this was serious and it was meant to happen? What if all those years of longing and frustration wasn’t just on his side? 

Impulse drew his hands to Aziraphale’s face before he could fully think of the consequences of action and drew their faces nearer. Harshly he kissed Aziraphale, sliding his lips over the angel’s. With an urgency he wasn’t fully expecting from himself he opened his mouth, desperately exploring and feeling relieved that it was returned as the angel wrapped a hand around the back of the demon’s head.  
Parting, Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ear, “With us on our own side, what’s stopping us from doing exactly that?”

Aziraphale, his eyes halfway closed licked the taste of Crowley off of his own lips as he paused for a moment, thinking. A decision having been made, he nodded and snapped his fingers, as the proper equipment slid into place in his trousers. “I’m game if you are.” He responded, his voice low as he nipped at the other’s neck.

With a wicked laugh, the demon snapped his fingers and they were in his plant room, on the black leather couch, where the light could shine upon them both. If he was going to make love to an angel, he was going to have the sights of Heaven see it. One more miracle and his biology, male this time, was significantly more human.

Without dawdling further Aziraphale fell upon him, pressing him backwards into the couch as he straddled the demon’s hips. Eagerly their lips found one another’s, Crowley biting down on Aziraphale’s lips hard making the angel moan softly. That moan resounded in the demon’s ears, igniting his blood. His claws dug into the angel’s back, clawing the best he could through a suit jacket and vest as Aziraphale’s hips began to rock over his own, gently but insistently.

It wasn’t long before Crowley could feel his cock straining against the leather of his pants, yearning for release as he dug his teeth into Aziraphale’s neck hard enough to bruise. The angel groaned and shrugged out of his suit jacket, throwing it to the side. “Tell me what you want, Crowley. I live to serve.” The angel whispered, his own length beginning to show though he was trying to hold back as much as he could. 

“Anything I want then, angel?” Crowley raised an eyebrow, a taunt wrapped up in a layer of lust.

“Anything for you, my dear boy.” Responded Aziraphale, nipping at the lobes of Crowley’s ears in a way that made his body shudder with anticipation.

“Why don’t you try sucking my cock?” The demon said, halfway expecting a protest at the language or some sort of resistance. Instead the angel unbuttoned the fly of Crowley’s leather pants and reached a hand in to pull out the full length, rubbing it up and down with a steady rhythm. Fuck, that felt way better than it had any right to.

“You’re not as innocent as you seem,” sputtered Crowley.

Unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and rolling up his sleeves, Aziraphale laughed, “Not everyone spent those years apart just sleeping.”

Before he could say something snide and ruin the moment, Crowley unbuttoned the front of his own black button down, kissing Aziraphale deeply as the angel’s hands went back to work. With a gradual slowness that was somewhat frustrating to someone who had waited as long as Crowley, Aziraphale gently kissed his way down the demon’s chest, stopping as he was poised in front of the demon’s full length.

“Say please and you’ll get all you wanted,” the angel grinned, looking up at Crowley to relish the look of frustration on his face.

“Come on, angel.” Crowley growled, only to be repaid with a coy laugh. “Fine. Please. Please just-“

Before he could finish his thought Aziraphale had lost patience for the game and had run his tongue across the head of the demon’s cock, making the rest of his thought train devolve into an incoherent moan. Pressing upwards with his tongue along the bottom of the cock, Aziraphale got to work, eagerly opening his mouth. It was almost too much for Crowley to bear, just the sight of his blonde head moving up and down his laugh as his skin practically glittered in the sun. Oh yes, this was it. This was what he had longed for over those thousand years. A warm feeling, almost like love if it wasn’t for the fact that he had been told so often that demons could not feel love, washed over him as he rocked his hips slowly back and forth.

And here in the sunlight the Heavens could easily see what this was, what this had always been if he was being completely honest. The smell of dirt mingled with the vanilla smell of Aziraphale dirtying up those neat and tidy knees of his, the angel moaning with pleasure as he moved his tongue deftly in swirl around Crowley’s length, almost making him lose control right then and there. Just a little bit longer, that’s all he wanted. A little bit longer to feel the heat, the rush, to savor the sight of an angel, his angel, eagerly lapping up every inch of him. Crowley’s long fingers held onto Aziraphale’s head, relishing every thrust.

Restraint was lost as he looked down and could see Aziraphale’s hand unbutton his own fly and start stroking his own length as the angel’s other hand caressed Crowley’s balls. With a string of curses Crowley came, hot and fast into the eager mouth of his companion. His limbs shook with the force of it as all the years found a release.

But finding his own release wasn’t enough. No, his angel also deserved that pleasure. As soon as his mind somewhat had recovered from its undone state, he pressed the angel backwards into the floor. Yanking down Aziraphale’s pants a little bit more, he moved the angel’s own hands and replaced it with his tongue, his lips, his own eager face. His slitted eyes looked up as Aziraphale’s eyelid fluttered shut and he leaned backwards, letting his button down shirt get more dirty as he angled himself upwards.

If his own release was something to be desired, then watching the angel feel the pleasure Crowley could give him was as close to divinity as a demon was likely to get. There was such a feeling of desire, of safety, of unrepentant love that washed over him as he sucked and pressed against the angel’s shaft, rewarded with soft moans of “Crowley, Crowley,” that bounced off the walls like a hymn. Louder and louder Aziraphale’s cries grew as the demon moved faster and faster til eventually the angel was gripping his hair hard and panting with the exertion of holding back. With a loud scream he came, and Crowley was there waiting to drink in every drop of cum.

There, both spent, they lay for several minutes in wordless understanding and states of semi-undress. Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale’s chest, wrapping his long legs around the angel’s shorter ones. The sunlight poured over them and the day was lovely and warm.

“Was that all you wanted it to be?” Crowley asked lazily, halfway knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway.

“No,” Aziraphale responded, “It was so, so much better. Messier too and utterly exhausting. Perhaps we can grab a bite to eat before attempting another round?”

“Where do you want to eat now?” the demon asked.

The angel raised an eyebrow, “The Ritz, perhaps?”


End file.
